Pantry Panic
"Pantry Panic" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story and the first short episode to be made in April 2019. Frida is seen minding her own business until a huge snow storm arrives. Soon she has no food. What will she do? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with showing Frida's house. Frida comes out of her house yawning. Frida: Ahhhh... well, another day some more fun! Imma go check my mail! She goes through a her mailbox and goes back inside with pieces of paper. Frida is seen back inside her house. She then finds an important mail in the papers. Frida: What's this? She unwraps it and reads it. Frida: "Dangerous snow storm arriving Pensacola! Please seek IMMEDIATE shelter as any animal, human or living being can die from this.". Huh, I think I might not have any thing to worry about! Suddenly, MarioFan2009, Rh390110478, CuldeeFell13, ArthurFistMeme and Endlesspossibilities 2006 appear from the windows. All: You'll be sooorrrryyyy! They all then disappear. Frida: What do they even mean?? Suddenly, a large snow storm surrounds her house in just a few seconds. Frida looks out the house in shock. Frida: Oh... Five days later... Frida is seen in her house cold. Frida: Sh-Sheesh... it's cold in here... at least I have food for myself! Suddenly, the fridge breaks apart into numerous pieces. Frida: (Sigh) Well crap... A week later... Frida is seen with red pupils and a starved face. Frida: This is fine... TheSuperAlmightyDragon: HEY!! THAT'S MY LINE!! A month later... starvation stares Frida in the face. (Seems authentic...) Frida is seen with a white and black figure that looks like death. Starvation: Muhahahahahahahaha! Frida: Muhahahahahahahaha! A month and a half later, a hungry little kitty cat arrives at Frida's front door! Meowing is heard through the distance. Suddenly, Jewels the Cat who previously appeared in The Rabid Cat is seen. He is wearing a scarf however. Jewels: I'm the hungry little kitty cat you just heard about! Jewels meows again. Jewels: I'm so hungry I could eat uhh... He reads Frida's mailbox. Jewels: A Fry? Oh what the hell... He then approaches the front door. Suddenly, a door knock is heard. Frida hears this and turns back to Starvation. Frida: Pardon me bud! But that must be the food delivery man! She then runs off to the front door. It goes back outside to show Jewels waiting patiently outside. Frida answers the door and... The two look at each other in hunger. (Jewels imagining meat on a plate while Frida is seen imagining a cat with a apple in it's mouth on a plate) Frida: Come on! Your just in time for dinner! Jewels: Yeah? He slowly comes towards the camera. Jewels: What you gonna have for dinner? Frida: I'm gonna have cat... fish! Jewels: Yeah? Frida nods her head while saliva is seen drooling from her mouth. Frida: Lemme take your scarf off! She suddenly pulls on the scarf very hard choking Jewels. Jewels: FUC--KK!! Jewels manages to get his head out of the scarf while Frida looks in shock not seeing him dead. Jewels (Breaks the fourth wall): You know... I think that yellow skinned human tried to choke me... Frida: You seem pretty cold buddy! Jewels: Naah! I ain't! Frida: Oh yes you are! Step over by the fire! And get warm for dinner! She throws Jewels into the oven. Frida (Breaks the fourth wall): Oh boy! Feline fricasseeing! (Whistles) She then rushes to her table and sets it up while going to the cabin grabbing catsup. Meanwhile, Jewels is seen escaping the oven and jumps out of it. Frida is seen opening the oven in shock to see Jewels not in there. Jewels appears right behind Frida with a butcher knife and kicks her in the oven. He then goes behind the oven and waits for Frida. Frida pops her head and Jewels swings his axe only to miss her. She pops her head again and he swings his axe again missing her. Frida keeps popping her head out while Jewels is seen attempting to cut her head off with the butcher knife. Meanwhile, Frida is seen behind Jewels' tail and puts catsup on it. Jewels gets a suspicious feeling and sees Frida about to eat his tail. He instantly moves his tail away from Frida while she eats up the catsup instead. Frida then looks up to see Jewels standing and runs off only for Jewels to throw the axe at her. Frida is seen cornered by a wall and the axe misses her. Jewels throws a bunch of kitchen material at her. Frida: (Noises) You missed me! Her neck gets pinned by a fork-like item. (Whatever the hell it is) Jewels then comes closer to her. Jewels: Now my fine human, I'm gonna pick you dry! Suddenly, Frida pulls on the fork only for it to hit Jewels in the face causing him to fall into a pot near a fire. Frida then closes the lid on the pot and heats up the fire. Jewels' hand then grabs Frida by her hair and she gets dragged in. A huge fight is seen heard in the pot. The pot then goes away from the fire while Jewels' fist is seen punching Frida. At one point, Jewels opens the lid and Frida is seen shaken up. Suddenly, a moo is heard. The two look behind them to see a brown cow. Frida: MEAT!! Jewels: MICE!! Frida: YEET!! The two run after the cow as it looks in terror only for it to be chased by Frida with a knife and Jewels is seen swinging a butcher knife like crazy. Soon, it shows a scene where bones are piles up. Frida and Jewels are seen chewing on the bones. Jewels: That was pretty good! But you know, I'm still hungry! Frida: Yeah? So am I! Frida grabs her knife and Jewels grabs his butcher knife as the two look at each other with hungered faces. A huge fight cloud starts while the screen fades out on them. --------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------------------- Trivia * The story is inspired from the Woody Woodpecker cartoon "Pantry Panic". * This marked the second appearance of Jewels. * This is the first episode in the "Hilarious Frida" series. * The story marked the 100th story MarioFan2009 had ever made. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Frida Episodes Category:Hilarious Frida Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Starvation Episodes Category:Cow Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Jewels the Cat Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program